Time Portal- SYOT
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: Yes, my creatures, it is yet another SYOT. In this one, everyday in the arena will be set in a different time period... And a few time periods that I made up. May the odds be ever in your- *bang*


The room was quiet. Everything was still, not a soul dared to move. Sadistic anticipation was in the air. Every Game Maker was ready for this year's Hunger Games.

Each year they had watched, observing the tribute's deaths and always learning. They had watched as the fire had burned the tribute's flesh off. They had watched as the rapid flooding had stolen the tribute's lives away. They had watched as the wind had blown the tributes into harm's way. They had watched when the tributes had finally turned mad and bloodthirsty. They had watched until there was only one tribute left.

They had all worked hard this year. It wasn't a Quarter Quell, but they had put an extra special effort into the idea for this year's Hunger Games.

President Freewill strutted towards the podium. His grey eyes were cold and heartless. If eyes were the windows to the soul, then his soul was grey and empty. He stood tall and proud as the crowd of the Capitol's cheer washed over him. He held himself in such a way that would not betray the fact that everything he stood for was sick and wrong. Insanity was in the air, like a mutant virus it twisted through every mind, leaving no one untouched.

The lights shone upon his pale, dry skin. Freewill cleared his throat. "Citizens!" His voice boomed, and the crowd became ever wilder. You would not expect such a loud voice, that was usually so sinister, to come from a tall, thin man such as he. "Welcome, my friends, to the fifty-fourth annual Hunger Games!"

The Capitol was beyond wild now. It was feral. Pink hair was thrown around in an epileptic frenzy, green-dyed arms waved around and hundreds, hundreds of voices cheered in bloodlust for the slaughter that was about to come.

The pale-blonde man raised his arms in a grand gesture, as if the people he was speaking of were right there with him. "Our Game Makers have worked incredibly hard this year. Each person has put their maximum level of ingenuity and intelligence into this year's arena."

The crowd's cheer calmed down until the only thing heard was and excited bubbling of chatter. "But before I reveal this year's subject," President Freewill's expression darkened as he spoke these words, and his voice became grave. "We must first remember why we are doing this, and the rebellion that followed." He then repeated the speech that he said every year, about the war and the rebellion that followed. Everyone knew it, but it was tradition and he wanted to enforce the message behind it.

"Now, for the exciting part." He said. The crowd began to buzz again as they eagerly awaited for this year's Games to be revealed.

"This year, each day a new arena will be revealed." Shock resinated throughout the crowd. A new arena? That shock quickly transformed into excitement.

"These 'new arena's' will each be based on certain time periods, complete with the fauna and flora. The fauna is actually filled with our own mutants and electronic animals in their place. You can thank District 4 for that!"

Once again, the Capitol was filled with claps and cheers. Multiple arenas? Time Periods? Mutants and robotics? This was one of the most exciting Hunger Games in years!

"Now, here are the Time Periods so you can all be prepared." The President smiled sinisterly. "After all, we would want it to be fair and let our tributes be prepared, right?" He tapped his long, black fingernails on the wood in front of him.

"There are, in no particular order, eleven time periods, not including our standard Cornucopia of course." There was more excited babbling, for most people did not realise the true meaning behind the President's words. Eleven Time Periods, plus the Cornucopia, or in other words, the 'Bloodbath". One Time Period for each day. That meant, there would only be a twelve-day Hunger Games. Which meant. Two tributes would have to be killed each day….

But that couldn't be right? After all, the Capitol couldn't control who killed who in the Hunger Games. It couldn't be rigged in any way. Right?

"There is a Mesozoic Era, Pangea, Weather Insanity, 1990's, Alien Taking Over, Medieval Ages, a World Wide Flood, Futuristic, the Ice Age, the Modern Era and a Mystery Time Period." He finished excitedly.

President Freewill departed the podium with a sinister smile and one last sentence. "May the odds be ever in your favour."

**AN- Heyo, my creatures! Here is my SYOT. The form is on my profile and I will only accept tributes by PM. Do NOT review! And please submit some guys now. I will accept a maximum of two tributes from one person, but they have to be a boy and/or a girl.**


End file.
